End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., mobile electronic devices, smaller electronic devices, increased user connectivity, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is electronic devices that can be worn by users, sometimes referred to as wearable electronic devices. A user can use and interact with a wearable electronic device to access features of the device and use the device to communicate with users of other electronic devices. In one instance, a user can communicate with another user (through electronic devices) using text messages. However, text messages often lack the ability to convey emotion or personalized notes that may not be represented by text characters available to the user using traditional electronic devices and text input mechanisms such as QWERTY keyboards, etc. Hence, there is a challenge in communicating personalized messages using electronic devices that can enhance user experience and immersion in electronic communications.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.